


Симбионт - Метаморфу

by WTF_Symbiont_2021



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF_Symbiont_2021
Summary: Наставления Симбионта своему детищу. Самолюбование в стихах.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2 Текст низкого рейтинга (WTF Symbiont 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Симбионт - Метаморфу

Ты — Соболев, и ты — не я.  
Не вспоминай.  
А я сильней день ото дня,  
Я враг, тогда убей меня —  
Давай, давай.

Я насылаю мертвецов,  
И ты погибнуть будь готов.  
Но ты не хочешь, ты бежишь,  
Ты рвёшься из последних сил —  
Но даже если победишь,  
К чему придёшь в конце концов?  
К тому, о чём ты позабыл.

Ты выдержишь и не умрёшь,  
Но всё равно ко мне придёшь.  
А может — нет. И если вдруг  
Тебя предаст твой верный Друг  
Замолкнет и не даст совет —  
Я всё смету с лица Земли,  
И о пощаде не моли,  
Зелёным будет мой рассвет.

Ты — я. Ты — мы. Но ты — не он.  
Ты жалок, сломлен, окружён.  
Что может он со стороны?  
Решить, должны иль не должны?

Решай-ка сам, пока ты здесь,  
Каким ты был, какой ты есть,  
Каким путём пойдёшь во тьму  
С едва горящим “Почему?”.

Бери фонарь и не дрожи,  
Беги сквозь страх и этажи.  
Твоя победа — мой успех,  
Ты в зеркале увидишь мох,  
И если б я смеяться мог,  
В твоих ушах звучал бы смех.


End file.
